02 Lipca 2002
TVP 1 06:45 Podróże małe i duże; Czerwona tajga; film dok.Szymona Wdowiaka 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Górnicze miasteczko; odc.2 - Najlepsze chęci; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Dźwiękogra; quiz muzyczny dla dzieci 08:45 Trzy szalone zera; odc.7 - Cudowne piłeczki; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 09:15 Rower Błażeja 09:50 Animowane bajki świata; Raven kradnie światło; film anim.prod. angielskiej 10:05 Frasier; odc.7; serial prod.USA 10:25 A teraz Susan; odc.6; serial komediowy prod.USA 10:50 Bezpieczna Jedynka 11:15 Rok w ogrodzie 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:30 Nowe przygody Flippera; odc.6; serial prod.USA 13:15 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.7 - Żywy trup; serial prod.angielskiej 14:05 Klan; odc.510; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; odc.511; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bez etatu 15:35 Plebania; odc.100; serial TVP 16:05 Plebania; odc.101; serial TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1664; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; serial TVPstereo 18:05 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 18:50 Książki na lato 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; Reksio 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Vabank; 1981 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Jan Machulski, Witold Pyrkosz, Leonard Pietraszak 22:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; powt. 22:10 Na tropach zbrodni; odc.2 - Głosy zmarłych; serial dok.prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:05 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:55 Kino w dalekiej podróży; Kochanek ostatniej cesarzowej; ci Xi Mi Mi Sheng Huo; 1995 film fab.prod.hongkong.; reż: Wai Keung Lau; wyk: Chingmy Yau,Valerie Chow,Ping Ha 01:35 Sprawy rodzinne; odc.4; serial prod.USA 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.305 - Laska; telenowela TVP 09:00 50 lat TVP; Dobry wieczór tu Łódź; widowisko muzyczno-rozrywkowe 09:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wiosenny smak; powt. 10:20 Wielka odmiana; odc.24/26 - Kotek-kość niezgody; serial prod. australijskiej 11:30 Znaki czasu 12:00 Tajemnice królestwa oceanu; odc.2/10 - Przertwanie w morskiej głębinie; serial dok prod.USA 12:30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku; odc.8/26 -Lucille Ball i Desi Arnaz; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Co nam w duszy gra; Lato - Fiesta; stereo 14:00 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.18/39; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 14:25 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:55 Providence; odc.32/40; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Zgadula; teleturniej 16:55 Złotopolscy; odc.306 - Katolik; telenowela TVP 17:20 Złotopolscy; odc.307 - Walka Marty; telenowela TVP 17:50 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Szpital na peryferiach; odc.4/20 - Łokieć; serial prod.czechosłowackiej 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.41; serial TVP 20:50 Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach - Love 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Trainspotting; Trainspotting; 1996 film fab. prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Danny Boyle; wyk: Ewan McGregor, Ewen Bremner, Johny Lee Miller 00:15 Wieczór artystyczny; Szalom na Szerokiej 01:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Waldo Wspaniały – serial dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 7.45 Kasztaniaki – serial fabularno - animowany 8.00 Panorama, Pogoda 8.15 Zbiory Muzeum Narodowego w Gdańsku; odc.1 - Dzieje Muzeum; odc.2 - Sąd ostateczny 8.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 9.40 Saga Jacksonów – australijski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 10.45 Telekurier – magazyn reporterów 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 11.45 50 lat TVP – z archiwum rozrywki 12.15 To jest temat - reportaż 12.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 12.35 Michael Palin śladami Hemingwaya cz.3/4 - serial dokumentalny, GBR, 1999 13.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 13.45 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodow 14.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów – serial fabularny 15.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 15.40 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 15.57 Gdański Dywanik /powt./ 16.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 16.45 Telenowyny – magazyn informacyjny dla mniejszości ukraińskiej w Polsce 17.00 Kwartet – Magazyn Regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 17.15 To jest temat - reportaż 17.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 17.50 Panorama – flesz, Punkt–temat dnia 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18.20 Już nadszedł czas - opowieść o Ludwiku Zamenhofie - reportaż 18.50 VI Letni Festiwal Kabaretu. Camping 2000: Tadeusz Drozda cz.2 19.10 Gość "3" 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie – serial 20.05 Telekurier – magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Zbiory Muzeum Narodowego w Gdańsku; odc.1 - Dzieje Muzeum; odc.2 - Sąd ostateczny /powt./ 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Eurotel - magazyn 22.15 Raport policyjny 22.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 22.45 Wal głośniej, bo cię nie rozumiem – włoski film fabularny 0.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Robocop 7.25 Piesek Poochini 7.50 Wysoka fala (68) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 8.40 Jezioro marzeń (38) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 9.35 Świat według Kiepskich (72) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 10.10 Rodzina zastępcza (53) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 10.40 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (4) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 11.10 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Adam i Ewa (1) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 12.50 Życie jak poker (62) - telenowela pol. 13.20 Z głową w chmurach (98) - telenowela braz. 14.15 Zerwane więzi - talk-show 15.15 Robocop - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (59) - telenowela argent. 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (141) - serial sens. USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 17.55 Adam i Ewa (2) - serial obycz. pol. 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (70) - serial przygod. USA 20.00 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (75) - serial kom. pol. 20.30 Samo życie (71) - serial obycz. pol. 21.00 Cadillac Man - dramat sens. USA, 1990 (93 min) 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 22.50 Nagi patrol (1) - serial kom. USA 23.20 Informacje, Sport 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Przyjaciele (100) - serial kom. USA 0.25 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 1.25 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (powt.) 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (110/169) - telenowela kolumb. (powt.) 7.50 Huckelberry Finn 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 8.40 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 (na żywo) Łamigłówka - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep - magazyn reklamowy 11.30 (na żywo) Tele Gra - teleturniej 12.30 Galaktyka - teleturniej 13.00 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. (powt.) 13.25 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. (powt.) 13.50 Co za tydzień - mag. 14.05 Wybacz mi - talk show 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 Brzyduła (111/169) - telenowela kolumb. 16.55 Bomba w górę 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (28/99) - telenowela meks. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publ. 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Lina - film sens. USA, 1984 (140 min) 22.20 Na ratunek - serial dok. 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.05 Potępieniec (5/13) - serial sens. USA 0.05 Mortal Kombat (5/22) - serial sens. USA 1.00 Tenbit.pl - magazyn 2.00 Nic traconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.00 Strefa P 6.30 Super VIP - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. (powt.) 8.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. (powt.) 8.35 Beetleborgs - serial anim. (powt.) 9.00 Fiorella (53) - serial obycz. peruw. (powt.) 9.55 Zyciowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Cień aniola (16)- serial sens. USA (powt.) 11.40 Tato, co TY na to (7) - serial kom. USA 12.05 Kaskader (10) - serial przygod. USA 13.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 13.50 Arthur 14.15 Kapitan Star 14.35 Beetleborgs 15.00 Fiorella (54) - serial obycz. peruw. 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Bieg po szmal (19) - serial kom. USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publ. 17.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18.00 Zyciowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Najemnicy (9) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 20.00 Ucieczka z Marsa - film s.f. USA, 1999 (86 min) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22.15 Baza Pensacola (1) - serial sens. USA 23.15 Wesoły babiniec (22) - serial kom. USA 23.45 Tajemnica guwernantki - horror USA, 1992 (92 min) 1.35 X Laski - program erotyczny 2.05 Muzyczne listy 2.55 Muzyczny VIP 3.30 KINOmaniaK 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (39/80) - telenowela meks. 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (37/94) - telenowela meks. 9.40 Melrose Place (129) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.25 Big Brother I (powt.) 12.05 Porywy serca (6/90) - telenowela meks. 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. (powt.) 16.15 Pełna chata (40/192) - serial kom. USA 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (3/80) - serial kom. 17.15 Klaun (25/27) - serial sens. niem. (powt.) 18.10 Doktor Engel, weterynan - na śmierć i życie (5/12) - serial obycz. niem. 19.05 Melrose Place (130) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Dziesiąty człowiek - film obycz. bryt.-amer., 1988 (115 min) 21.55 Klaun (26/27) - serial sens. niem. 22.50 Big Brother I 23.35 Zabójstwa na zlecenie - film sens. USA, 1967 (105 min) 1.20 Taniec z szatanem - film sens. USA, 1998 (90 min) 2.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych 07:10 Klub profesora Tutki; odc. 6; 1966 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński 07:25 Pod żaglami - program K. Baranowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Klan; odc. 602; telenowela TVP 08:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Łowcy przygód; program dla dzieci 09:20 Molly; odc. 6 /13/; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej; powt. 09:45 Lato z kolorowymi nutkami 10:00 Celtycka ballada; program Jacka Milewskiego 10:25 program rozrywkowy; powt. 11:35 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania; odc. 43; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk 12:40 Wielkie chwile polskiej piłki; powt. 13:35 Polonica; Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; odc. 1 /10/; 1999 serial prod. rosyjskiej; reż: Igor Maslennikow; wyk: Marta Klubowicz, Oleg Tabakow; powt. 14:30 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Koń jaki jest; reportaż Mai Kossakowskiej 16:05 Raj; magazyn katolicki 16:30 Nie tylko dla komandosów; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:40 Łowcy przygód; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:05 Molly; odc. 6 /13/; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 602; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajki Bolka i Lolka; odc. 1 /13/; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie; odc. 1; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego 21:00 Plebania; odc. 43; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk; powt. 21:30 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO); powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:30 997-magazyn kryminalny 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO); powt. 00:45 Rozalka Olaboga!; odc. 4; 1984 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Jadwiga Kędzierzawska; wyk: Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krystyna Tkacz, Ola Piotrowska, Marcin Kotulniak 01:15 Dobranocka; Bajki Bolka i Lolka; odc. 1 /13/; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz 02:00 Klan; odc. 602; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie; odc. 1; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego; powt. 03:30 Plebania; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk; powt. 04:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:25 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Wyspy szczęśliwe 06:30 997-magazyn kryminalny; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Jak się robi...? 07:30 Telesklep 08:10 "Ulica zakochanych" reż.Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, wyk.Omar Fierro, Silvia Navarro, Juan Manuel Bernal, Sergio Basanez telenowela Meksyk 2000 09:05 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Płytki" "Było sobie życie" serial animowany Francja 10:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Victoria Hochberg, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Tracy Nelson serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994 11:00 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wolfgang Huebner, wyk.Günter Mack, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen, Fritzi Eichhorn serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 1995 11:55 "Strzelcy" film dokumentalny Polska 2001 12:50 Telesklep 14:50 Kuchnia polska magazyn kulinarny 15:15 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1987 15:45 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany (powt.) USA 16:05 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 16:35 "Płytki" "Było sobie życie" serial animowany (powt.) Francja 17:05 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wolfgang Huebner, wyk.Günter Mack, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen, Fritzi Eichhorn serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 18:00 Kuchnia polska magazyn kulinarny 18:30 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy USA 1987 19:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Victor Lobl, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Shanna Reed serial obyczajowy USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20:20 Czy jesteśmy ksenofobami? Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 program publicystyczny 21:50 "Szeryf" wyk.Jeff Fahey, Frances Day, Sydney Walsch, Michele Lonsdale Smith serial sensacyjny USA 1995 22:40 Moto max magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:10 "Straż przybrzeżna" reż.Arend Agthe, wyk.Rüdiger Joswig, Julia Bremermann, Lena Lessing, Gisela Hahn serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1997 00:05 "Szeryf" wyk.Jeff Fahey, Frances Day, Sydney Walsch, Michele Lonsdale Smith serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1995 00:55 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 05:35 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany (K) 08:25 "Dom ludzi obcych" reż.Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk.Edward G. Robinson, Susan Hayward, Richard Conte, Luther Adler film kryminalny (K) USA 1949 10:05 "Gorący czwartek " reż.Michał Rosa, wyk.Damian Lubas, Grzegorz Lempa, Daniel Nowak, Ewa Dałkowska film obyczajowy (K) Polska 1994 11:00 "Tańcząc w ciemnościach" reż.Lars von Trier, wyk.Björk, Catherine Deneuve, David Morse, Peter Stormare dramat obyczajowy (K) Dania/Szwecja/Francja 2000 13:15 "Zagubieni w raju" reż.George Gallo/Martin Walters, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Richard B. Shull, Jon Lovitz, Dana Carvey komedia sensacyjna (K) USA 1994 15:05 Aktualności muzyczne magazyn muzyczny (K) 15:35 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Melanie Griffith" film dokumentalny (K) USA 2001 16:30 "Klątwa talizmanu" reż.Colin Budds, wyk.Sara Gleeson, Tempany Deckert, Jesse Spencer thriller (K) USA 2000 18:00 "Cios" reż.Gary Walkow, wyk.Courtney Love, Kiefer Sutherland, Ron Livingston, Norman Reedus film obyczajowy (K) USA 2000 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany (K) 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe (7 min) 21:00 "Prawda o tobie..." reż.Lisanne Skyler, wyk.Heather Matarazzo, Zach Braff, Bo Hopkins, Bebe Neuwirth film obyczajowy (K) USA 1999 22:30 "Złota" reż.James Ivory, wyk.Nick Nolte, Jeremy Northam, Uma Thurman, Anjelica Huston film obyczajowy (K) Francja/USA 2000 00:40 "Zygfryd" KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO reż.Andrzej Domalik, wyk.Gustaw Holoubek, Tomasz Hudziec, Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki dramat obyczajowy (K) Polska 1986 02:15 Wieczór krótkiego metrażu 03:55 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Komentarz dnia 17:35 Worek sportowy 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 22:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 17:35 I co dalej? - Jolanta Kręcka 18:00 Warto wiedzieć 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 I co dalej? - Jolanta Kręcka (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 I co dalej? - Jolanta Kręcka (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 I co dalej? - Jolanta Kręcka (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 I co dalej? - Jolanta Kręcka (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu TeDe 06:00 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski program publicystyczny 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" serial animowany (powt.) 08:35 "Beetleborgs" serial animowany (powt.) 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Cień anioła" reż.Sarah Pia Anderson/Duane Clark, wyk.Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Jamie Bell, Valarie Rae Miller serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 2000 11:40 "Tato, co Ty na to" reż.Jason Bateman/Robby Benson, wyk.William Ragsdale, Sean O'Bryan, Justin Cooper, Bess Meyer serial komediowy USA 1998-99 12:05 "Kaskader" reż.Gil Bettman, wyk.Lee Majors, Douglas Barr, Heather Thomas serial przygodowy USA 1981 13:00 Strefa P program muzyczny 13:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 13:50 "Arthur" serial animowany 14:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany 14:35 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski program publicystyczny 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 "Bieg po szmal" wyk.Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh, Michael Boatman serial komediowy USA 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 20:00 "Ucieczka z Marsa" reż.Neil Fearnley, wyk.Christine Elise, Peter Outerbridge, Allison Hossack, Michael Shanks film SF USA 1999 21:50 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:15 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny USA 1997-98 23:15 "Wesoły babiniec" reż.James Burrows, wyk.Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White serial komediowy USA 1999 23:45 "Tajemnica guwernantki" reż.Rusty Lemorande, wyk.Patsy Kensit, Stephane Audran, Julian Sands, Marianne Faithfull horror USA 1992 01:35 X Laski program erotyczny 02:05 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:55 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 03:30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 04:00 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski program publicystyczny 04:20 Zakończenie programu WTK 09:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 09:15 Puls sportu 09:30 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 10:00 Samoleczenie metodą BSM 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "Pod słońcem Afryki" serial przyrodniczy 11:25 Scena magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 12:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Nowe Miasto Turniej dzielnic 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Czy wiecie że... program edukacyjny 20:35 TeleKonin magazyn 21:00 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:40 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Świąteczny dzień" reż.Jacques Tati, wyk.Jacques Tati, Paul Frankeur, Guy Decomble, Santa Relli komedia Francja 1993 22:30 "Ziemie toskańskie" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 00:45 Magazyn erotyczny 02:00 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:15 Gorące żądze magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 "Muzułmanie w Wielkiej Brytanii" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Biotechnologia" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:00 "Amerykański sen" film dokumentalny USA 13:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:00 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:15 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 17:30 Telesprzedaż 17:45 "Tajwan - legendarna sztuka widowisk ludowych" film dokumentalny 1998 18:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Magia Tarota magazyn 21:00 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 21:30 Moto Liga magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:15 TV Market 05:30 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 06:00 Informacje 06:15 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 06:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 07:00 Muzyka polska 08:00 Piosenka na życzenie 09:00 TV Market 09:15 Muzyczny relax 11:15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 12:30 Program muzyczny 13:15 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 13:45 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 14:15 Program muzyczny 14:45 Kalambury teleturniej 15:15 Klub Stasia i Nel program dla dzieci 15:50 TV Market 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Supergol magazyn sportowy 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Szpital na perypetiach" reż.Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk.Piotr Gąsowski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Dałkowska serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 TV Market 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 22:15 Program muzyczny 22:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Program muzyczny 23:20 Informacje 23:35 TV Market 00:00 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 00:30 "Szpital na perypetiach" reż.Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk.Piotr Gąsowski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Dałkowska serial komediowy Polska 01:00 Pasmo informacyjne 01:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 02:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 03:45 Dziennik 04:00 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:10 TV Market 04:25 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 Eurosport 08:30 Watts Cup magazyn sportowy (powt.) 09:00 Zawody Mistrzostw Świata w trialu w Wielkiej Brytanii i USA Sport motocyklowy 10:00 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Sheffield Lekkoatletyka 12:00 Zawody "TT Race Isle of Man" Sport motocyklowy 13:30 Watts Cup magazyn sportowy (powt.) 14:00 Majowy turniej Basho w Tokio Sumo 15:00 Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów Piłka nożna (powt.) 17:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w trialu w Andorze i Ancelle Sport motocyklowy 18:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18:30 Inside Formula magazyn Formuły 1 19:00 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie Lekkoatletyka (na żywo) 19:30 Program poświęcony Haile Gebreselassie Lekkoatletyka 20:00 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie Lekkoatletyka (na żywo) 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Zawody Mistrzostw Europy w Austrii Automobilizm 00:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w trialu w Andorze i Ancelle Sport motocyklowy 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 05:00 "Nagie serca" reż.Jeffrey Bloom, wyk.Laura Robinson, Tony Plana, Robert Beltran, Christine Pickles thriller USA 1991 07:00 "Najlepszy strzał" reż.David Greene, wyk.Robert Urich, Meredith Baxter, Jeffrey Tambor, Jack Bannon film obyczajowy USA 1982 09:00 "Powrót do domu" reż.Glenn Jordan, wyk.Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 11:00 "Nagie serca" reż.Jeffrey Bloom, wyk.Laura Robinson, Tony Plana, Robert Beltran, Christine Pickles thriller USA 1991 13:00 "Rodzina Sary: Skowronek" reż.Joseph Sargent, wyk.Glenn Close, Christopher Walken, Christopher Bell, Lexi Randall film obyczajowy USA 1992 15:00 "Wojna w Zatoce" reż.Rod Holcomb, wyk.Ted Danson, Brian Dennehy, Marg Helgenberger, Jennifer Jason Leigh dramat obyczajowy USA 1998 17:00 "Powrót do domu" reż.Glenn Jordan, wyk.Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 19:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 20:00 "Rozmowy z zaświatami" reż.Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk.Ted Danson, Mary Steenburgen, Diane Ladd, Jack Palance film obyczajowy USA 2002 22:00 "Bezkresny świat Herberta George'a Wellsa" reż.Robert Young, wyk.Katy Carmichael, Tom Ward, Eve Best, Nicholas Rowe film SF USA/W. Bryt. 2001 00:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 01:00 "Rozmowy z zaświatami" reż.Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk.Ted Danson, Mary Steenburgen, Diane Ladd, Jack Palance film obyczajowy USA 2002 03:00 "Bezkresny świat Herberta George'a Wellsa" reż.Robert Young, wyk.Katy Carmichael, Tom Ward, Eve Best, Nicholas Rowe film SF USA/W. Bryt. 2001 Le Cinema 14:00 "Trucizna" reż.Sacha Guitry, wyk.Michel Simon, Jean de Bocourt, Germaine Reuver, Luce Fabiole film sensacyjny Francja 1951 15:30 "Drzewko kolibrów" reż.Noella Smith, wyk.Susan Wooldridge, Patrick Bergin, Clive Wood, Tom Beasley film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1992 17:00 "Sierota i jej ojcowie" reż.Władimir Maszkow, wyk.Walentin Gaft, Lew Durow, Oleg Tabakow, Elena Szewczenko komedia Rosja 1997 18:30 "Naprawdę kocham moją rodzinę" reż.Stefan Lukschy, wyk.Suzanne von Borsody, Marco Hellenthal, Nico Hellenthal, Friederike Grasshoff dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 20:00 "Za kulisami: 'Belfegor - upiór Luwru'" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Romans" reż.Piero Schivazappa, wyk.Florinda Bolkan, Massimo Ranieri, Claude Mann, Glauco Onorato dramat obyczajowy Włochy 1971 22:30 "Mąż idealny" reż.Beda Docampo Feijoo, wyk.Tim Roth, Ana Belen, Aitana Sanchez Gijon, Peter Firth melodramat Argentyna/W. Bryt./Czechy 1992 00:00 "Przypadki Makarowa" reż.Władimir Kotinenko, wyk.Siergiej Makowiecki, Jelena Majorowa, Irina Metlickaja, Władimir Ilijn dramat obyczajowy Rosja 1993 02:00 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 07:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 08:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 09:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 10:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 11:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 12:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 13:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 15:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 17:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 18:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 19:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 20:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 21:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 23:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 01:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:30 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1998 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:45 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Dzikie skrzydła Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 07:35 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Gry umysłów Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Żywność Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 10:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 10:50 Wulkan Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Stary ale jary 'Beaver' Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Ukryte świątynie Magazyn Discover 5A 13:35 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Niemożliwe marzenia Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Żywność Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 16:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 16:50 Wulkan Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Stary ale jary 'Beaver' Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Ukryte świątynie Magazyn Discover 5A 19:35 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Niemożliwe marzenia Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Żywność Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 22:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 22:50 Wulkan Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Stary ale jary 'Beaver' Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Ukryte świątynie Magazyn Discover 5A 01:35 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Niemożliwe marzenia Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Żywność Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 04:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 04:50 Wulkan Planeta żywiołów Travel Channel 13:00 Zuchy z Saint Tropez Tradycje i święta 13:30 Lymington i południowe Hampshire Przejażdżki na krawędzi 14:00 Los Angeles Żyłka podróżnicza 14:30 Amsterdam Caprice i jej podróże 15:00 Pustynny szlak Od Pekinu do Paryża 15:30 Malta Tu i tam 16:00 Nowy Jork Przewodnik turystyczny 17:00 Grecja Na horyzoncie 17:30 Pech w Beninie Co za wakacje! - Afryka 18:00 Grenadyny Planeta wakacje 18:30 Wyspa Ellis Podróże i tradycje 19:00 Amsterdam Caprice i jej podróże 19:30 Lido di'Lesolo Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej 20:00 Łowcy przygód Dzika Kalifornia 21:00 San Francisco W podróży 21:15 Rodzinna Ayia Napa na Cyprze W podróży 21:30 Barcelona Taksówki wielkich miast 22:00 Chiny Przewodnik turystyczny 23:00 Derry Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 23:30 Monteverde, Kostaryka Entrada 00:00 Bexley, Darent i Medway Grubas w Kent 00:30 San Francisco W podróży 00:45 Rodzinna Ayia Napa na Cyprze W podróży 01:00 Zakończenie programu Marcopolo 05:00 Tajlandia - wyspy San Juan Sail Away 05:30 Birma Mistral 06:00 Andaluzja - ziemia i morze Landscape 06:30 Toskania - kruszconośne wzgórza Włoskie pejzaże 07:00 Wyspy dziewicze Wyspa Skarbów 07:30 Przypadkowi żeglarze 08:00 Francuska Polinezja Atlas 09:00 Bergen Norweskie opowieści 09:30 Nowy Jork Directors' view 10:00 Południowa Dakota - gorączka złota Ludzie i miejsca 10:30 Madagaskar Notatki z podroży 11:00 Warszawa, Częstochowa Polska 11:30 Toskania - zamek w Chianti Pocztówki z Włoch 12:00 Barcelona Europolis 12:30 Tintagel Castle i Stonehenge Angielskie ogrody 13:30 Hongkong - pachnący port Metropolis 14:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:30 Kanadyjscy Inuit Mistral 15:00 Chorwacja - wybrzeże dalmackie Atlas 15:30 Stany Zjednoczone Directors' view 16:00 Malezja, Borneo Wyspa Skarbów 16:30 Armenia Trans Azja 17:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 17:30 Paragwaj Za morzem 18:00 Francja - Angers i Mayenne Rzeki 18:30 Madagaskar Atlas 19:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 19:30 Grecja, Ateny Trans Azja 20:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 20:30 Grecja Sail Away 21:00 Chorwacja - z Spalato do Trogiru Landscape 21:30 Jubileusz 2000 Pielgrzymki 22:00 Monachium Europolis 22:30 Stambuł i Kapadocja Trans Azja 23:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 23:30 Meksyk Ludzie i miejsca 00:00 Paryż Europolis 00:30 Nowy Jork 01:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 01:30 Południowa Afryka 02:00 Tajlandia - wyspy San Juan Sail Away 02:30 Birma Mistral 03:00 Andaluzja - ziemia i morze Landscape 03:30 Toskania - kruszconośne wzgórza Włoskie pejzaże 04:00 Wyspy dziewicze Wyspa Skarbów 04:30 Armenia Trans Azja Avante 05:00 Bosnian Air War Lotnictwa świata 06:00 UFO's Horyzonty 06:30 '67 Camaro Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Air War in the Pacific Walki powietrzne 07:30 Klasyka na wodzie 08:00 Paintball 08:30 Peking To Paris 09:00 Dookoła świata na dwóch kółkach 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 The Quest Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 11:00 Bosnian Air War Lotnictwa świata 12:00 UFO's Horyzonty 12:30 '67 Camaro Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Air War in the Pacific Walki powietrzne 13:30 Klasyka na wodzie 14:00 Paintball 14:30 Peking To Paris 15:00 Dookoła świata na dwóch kółkach 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 The Quest Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 17:00 Bosnian Air War Lotnictwa świata 18:00 Wacky Museum Of Medical Devices Horyzonty 18:30 Czciciele szybkości 19:00 Air Rescue Podniebne wyzwania 20:00 Najemcy 20:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Grand Prix Mundial 2001 23:00 Podróżnik mórz Liniowiec klasy "Orzeł" 00:00 Wacky Museum Of Medical Devices Horyzonty 00:30 Czciciele szybkości 01:00 Air Rescue Podniebne wyzwania 02:00 Najemcy 02:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Grand Prix Mundial 2001 MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Wakacje z duchem" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Remont" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Własne gniazdo" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Giz Nezia" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Noworoczne sztuczki Pana Lwa" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 07:00 "Ropucha"/"Słoń morski" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Lis polarny"/"Wielbłąd" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Twarde lądowanie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Wiewiórka lubi orzechy" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Klątwa" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Hilary z Nowego Yorku" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Podwodny skarb" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Kosmos 2000" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Zając "Kangurek Hip Hop" A2" - serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Ochłoda" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Świnki zmieniają mieszkanie" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 10:30 "Niedźwiedź brunatny"/"Jeż" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Jaszczurka"/"Szczur pustynny" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Lot balonem" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Wielkie porządki" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Nie łatwo być dziewczyną" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Romain z Bretanii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 Podwieczorek u Mini i Maxa program dla dzieci 13:30 "Podróże w czasie" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Hipopotam Albert" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 14:00 "Owca kanadyjska" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Borsuk"/"Królik" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Nowe posłanie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Muzyka zagroda" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Dzień w dżungli" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Janne z Finlandii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Błękitno czerwoni" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Dawno, dawno temu" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Sianokosy" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Odrobina historii" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Sposób na lisa" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 17:30 "Hipopotam"/"Bawół afrykański" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Wilk"/"Pawian" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Klątwa Kotopatry" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 18:50 "Mangusta" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Metamorfoza mamy" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Fabiana z Włoch" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Die Hard Nakatomi Plaza" Fresh Air magazyn 20:30 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 20:45 Klipy program muzyczny 21:00 Replay 21:15 Making of Spiderman 21:30 Odjazdy nie zalecane magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Klipy program muzyczny 22:45 "Konzol Gamez!" FIFA 2001 / Sudden Strike / 4x4 Evolution / Red Alert 2 / Airline ... serial dokumentalny 23:00 "Gamez!" F1 2002 / Hotel Giant / Blood Omen 2 / The Shadow of Zorro / The Sims On Holiday / ... serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 09:45 "Przygody Kuby Guzika" 10:05 "Wunschpunsch" 10:30 "Łebski Harry" 10:50 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 11:15 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: ... 14:30 Model Flat 17:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Modelki Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 21:00 Modelki 22:30 Model Flat 23:15 Hity Tygodni Mody 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: ... VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Hits Polska - nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 14:00 VIVA Push-Up magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Charts Polska - polska lista przebojów 18:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Personality - godzina wypełniona teledyskami tylko jednej gwiazdy 20:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Eskobar - relacje z koncertów Overdrive 22:00 Hip Hop Hits magazyn muzyczny 23:00 VIVA Rock - godzina poświęcona muzyce rockowej 00:00 Planet VIVA Alternativ magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Eminem Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Chartsurfer - przegląd list przebojów (powt.) 14:00 Wonderwall Co jest grane? magazyn wydarzeń muzycznych 15:00 Interaktiv - gorąca linia Vivy 18:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 18:05 Enrique Iglesias Planet Viva magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Film ab magazyn filmowy 20:00 Chartsurfer D - notowania niemieckich list przebojów 21:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 21:05 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Electronic Beats magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 23:00 Film ab magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 01:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 01:05 Nocny ekspres program muzyczny Mezzo 05:00 "Reves d'etoiles: Raymonda" film dokumentalny 06:25 "Chopiniana" balet 07:00 Songe d'une nuit d'ete F. Mendelssohn koncert 08:00 "Les Lecons de musique de Leonard Bernstein" serial dokumentalny 09:00 "Ariodante" opera 12:00 "Harmoniques: G. F. Haendel" koncert 12:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 12:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 13:00 "Claude Monet" film dokumentalny 13:25 Concerto pour violon et orchestre nr 3 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart koncert 14:00 Kun Woo Paik Recital 15:30 Emile Naoumoff Recital 16:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 16:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 17:00 Symphonies nr 4, 5 et 6 Ludwig van Beethoven koncert 19:15 "Un siecle de danse" serial dokumentalny 20:15 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 20:25 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 Recital Denis Shapovalov et Alexandre Verchinine koncert 22:00 Jan Sebastian Bach par Paul Badura-Skoda koncert 22:55 La Danse de la Debla koncert 23:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 23:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 00:00 "Zoulous" balet 01:00 "Ella Fitzgerald: Something to Live" film dokumentalny 02:30 Weber, Brünnighaus et Robertson Jazz trio koncert 04:40 Michael Brecker koncert CT 1 05:00 Co z tym... magazyn 05:25 Fakty program publicystyczny 06:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 08:30 "Miś Kuleczka w rodzinnym lesie" serial animowany 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Wiadomości ze świata 09:15 "Ten, kto cię chroni" wyk.S. Baker, D. Coleman, A. Rosenberg serial obyczajowy USA 2001 10:00 "O ludziach i zwierzętach" reż.H. Bočan, wyk.I. Chýlková, K. Heřmánek, J. Bohdalová serial obyczajowy Czechy 1994 10:55 "Rozstaje medycyny 2" reż.R. Lieberman, wyk.J. Turner, R. Blasi, J. Lewis serial obyczajowy USA 2001 11:45 Brak wiedzy nie usprawiedliwia program dokumentalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 "Było nas sześcioro" reż.J. Adamec, wyk.M. Žáková, J. Šťastný, D. Matásek serial obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1985 13:10 Klucz magazyn dla osób niepełnosprawnych 13:40 Wydarzyło się program publicystyczny 13:55 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 14:15 Co to znaczy dom? program publicystyczny 14:40 Domowe szczęście magazyn 15:10 "Doktor Quinn 5" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1997 16:00 Wiadomości 16:05 Klocki program dla dzieci 16:15 "Cudowne lata" wyk.F. Savage, A. Mills, D. Lauria serial dla dzieci USA 1988-93 16:50 Jak się żyje opiekunom zwierząt z ZOO program dokumentalny 17:05 Pod pokrywką magazyn kulinarny 17:20 A-Z teleturniej 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wiadomości 18:10 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1998 18:35 "Szaleję za tobą 5" reż.Barnet Kellman, wyk.Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt serial komediowy USA 1996 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 "Milí Bakaláři" reż.J. Dudek, wyk.V. Menšík, M. Menšíková, J. Bláha, A. Vránová, D. Hlaváčová film obyczajowy Czechy 21:05 Bananowe rybki program rozrywkowy 21:35 Straszydła 22:05 "Momenty losu" serial dokumentalny o wydarzeniach minionego stulecia 22:20 Wiadomości 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:40 "Jednotka zpětného nasazení" wyk.J. Stewart, M. Hogan, L. Triolo serial kryminalny Kanada 1999 23:30 Folkmotywy magazyn muzyczny 00:10 Wiadomości 00:25 U nas w Europie 00:40 Trochę szafranu z telewizyjnego archiwum program dokumentalny 02:00 "Dveře" komedia Czechosłowacja 1976 02:35 Fakty program publicystyczny 03:05 "Wieśniacy z Placu Václava" film dokumentalny 03:35 Przygody z wiedzą i techniką program dokumentalny 04:00 Terra musica magazyn muzyki klasycznej CT 2 05:00 Sport na świecie magazyn sportowy 05:45 Tygodnik kulturalny 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości 07:55 Panorama 08:30 "21" magazyn 09:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 11:25 A-Z teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości Euro 12:40 "Ležáky - osada, która straciła obywateli" film dokumentalny 13:15 Obiektyw magazyn zagranicznych ciekawostek 13:45 Krásný ztráty talk show 14:15 "Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie" wyk.J. Scalia, A. Marcuzzi, G. Barra serial kryminalny Włochy 2000 15:00 Macki program publicystyczny 15:25 Ścieżki wiary magazyn religijny 16:00 Świąteczne przemówienie magazyn 16:05 "Makalu" film dokumentalny o piątej z najwyższych gór świata 16:55 "Świat filmów animowanych" serial dokumentalny 17:45 "Tacy byliśmy, drodzy rodacy" serial dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 BOS magazyn 19:00 Sny Eugena Brickiuse magazyn 19:15 Świat motorów magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 "Ludzki genom" serial dokumentalny 20:50 "ABC ekologii albo budziciel życia" serial dokumentalny 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" reż.D. Lynch, wyk.K. MacLachlan, M. Ontkean, R. Beymer serial kryminalny USA 1990 22:20 "Historie obrazów i rzeźb" serial dokumentalny 23:20 Salon magazyn kulturalny 23:50 "Love and a. 45" reż.C.M. Talkington, wyk.Gil Bellows, Renee Zellweger, Roy Cochrane, Joffrey Combs film sensacyjny USA 1994 01:35 Między prądami magazyn muzyczny 02:15 Nadliczbówka magazyn 02:30 "21" magazyn 03:00 Salon plus magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Newshour with Jim Lehrer ST 1 07:00 Wiadomości 07:25 Wiadomości z Telewizji Czeskiej 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:20 Żywa panorama 08:45 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Ostatni smok" serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1988 10:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 10:50 Telezakupy magazyn 11:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 11:50 Elektryczność w strefie ciszy program dokumentalny 12:00 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:30 Menu program rozrywkowy 13:55 Za pięć dwunasta magazyn 14:55 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 15:00 "Król bydła" wyk.Antonio Fagundes, Patricia Pillar telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 Kieżmarski festiwal rzemiosła program rozrywkowy 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Fun o piątej program dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 "Pani Komisarz" reż.Joerg Gruenler, wyk.Hannelore Elsner, Til Schweiger, Michael Roll, Karlheinz Lemken serial kryminalny Niemcy 1994 20:50 Na tropie magazyn kryminalny 21:05 Wady magazyn publicystyczny 21:20 Po co do NATO? 21:30 Pięć minut sławy program rozrywkowy 21:55 Telezakupy magazyn 22:00 "Nash Bridges" wyk.Don Johnson serial kryminalny USA 1996 22:50 "Pomiędzy miłością i nienawiścią" reż.Rod Hardy, wyk.Susan Lucci, Patrick van Horn, Barry Bostwick, Raymond J. Barry dramat obyczajowy USA 1993 00:20 Wiadomości 00:40 Telezakupy 00:50 Zakończenie programu Rai Tre 05:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:15 Superzap 05:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:45 USA 24 godz. 06:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:15 Magazyn tematyczny 06:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:45 instrukcja obsługi Włochy magazyn aktualności 07:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 07:15 Przegląd prasy włoskiej magazyn aktualności 07:30 Ekonomia i rynki magazyn gospodarczy 07:45 Telenet magazyn aktualności 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Rzeczywistość fabryki Telewizja edukacyjna 08:35 Historia włoskiego kapitalizmu Telewizja edukacyjna 09:05 "Napoli sole mio" reż.Giorgio Simonelli, wyk.Titina De Filippo, Tina Pica, Lorella De Luca, Maurizio Arena komedia muzyczna Włochy 1956 10:40 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:25 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 połączenie satelitarne Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:40 Filmy animowane Melevisione program dla dzieci 16:15 Popołudniowe studio sport 17:00 Geo Magazine 18:00 Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości sportowe 20:10 Blob 20:30 Miejsce pod słońcem 20:50 Circo Massimo 22:50 Wiadomości 22:55 Wiadomości regionalne 23:05 Passe-partout 00:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:10 Amor Roma - II seria. "In dubio pro reo" Telewizja edukacyjna 00:40 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:45 Przypadkowi żeglarze 00:50 Eveline Poza rozkładem 01:15 Superzap 01:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:45 Magazyn tematyczny 02:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02:30 Włoska opowieść 03:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:15 Superzap 03:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:45 USA 24 godz. 04:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:15 Magazyn tematyczny 04:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:45 Przegląd prasy Herald Tribune magazyn aktualności France 5 05:50 Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:45 Victor anglais kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Les dessous de la terre magazyn 07:30 "Insectia" serial dokumentalny 08:00 "Kipper" serial animowany 08:10 "Petit Basile" serial animowany 08:15 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 08:25 "Monsieur bonhomme" serial animowany 08:30 "Mimi la souris" serial animowany 09:30 Le journal de la sante magazyn 09:45 "Les armateurs du ciel" film dokumentalny 10:40 "Les gardiens de la foret" serial dokumentalny 11:10 "Ellen Macarthur jusqu'au bout du reve" film dokumentalny 12:05 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 12:15 "Petit Potam" serial animowany 12:40 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 13:50 Le journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 14:10 "Les etoiles du cinema" serial dokumentalny 14:40 "Panaromas du monde" film dokumentalny 15:40 "Brigitte Bardot" film dokumentalny 16:35 Sur la route magazyn 17:35 100% question teleturniej 18:00 C dans l'air - magzyn 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn TV 4 Szwecja 06:00 Program poranny 09:30 Pokémon program dla dzieci 09:55 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens Rätt 13:00 "Krzyk Afryki" reż.Charles Barton, wyk.Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Clayde Beatty, Frank Buck komedia USA 1949 14:25 Przerwa 15:10 "Emmerdale XIII" serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:35 "Skilda världar" serial Szwecja 1996 16:00 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:35 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Jeopardy! 20:00 "Love Boat: The next wave" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 21:00 "Judging Amy" serial obyczajowy USA 1999 22:00 Wiadomości 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:20 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 "Tough Love" wyk.Ray Winstone, Adrian Dunbar, David Hayman, Colin Tierney thriller W. Bryt. 2000 23:55 "King of Queens" serial komediowy USA 1999 00:25 "Oh, Grow Up" serial komediowy USA 1999 00:50 "Total Security" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:40 "Prisoner Cell Block H" serial obyczajowy Australia 02:30 Program na dobranoc 02:35 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 05:00 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 06:50 Zakończenie programu 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:35 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:10 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 21:00 "Robocop: Resurrection" reż.Julian Grant, wyk.Page Fletcher, Maurice Dean Wint, Geraint Wyn Davies film sensacyjny Kanada 2000 22:55 "The Secret Life of Us" serial komediowy Australia 2001 23:55 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 00:50 Villa Medusa 02:20 "Pojedynek" reż.Ridley Scott, wyk.Harvey Keitel, Keith Carradine, Cristina Raines, Albert Finney film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1976 04:00 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 04:55 Zakończenie programu RTP 05:15 ACONTECE magazyn kulturalny 05:45 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 06:45 REPÓRTER RTP program publicystyczny 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 24 15:30 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:00 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 19:00 FÁBRICA DAS ANEDOTAS (III) 19:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 21:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 22:30 VI FESTIVAL CAMONIANO DE TUNAS e 6 23:30 COBARDIAS O NOME DE FRANCISCA 01:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 02:00 JORNAL 2 02:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 03:00 FÁBRICA DAS ANEDOTAS (III) 03:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 04:15 GRANDES NOMES TVE 05:20 Que corta es la vida program rozrywkowy 06:30 Gente magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:00 Curso de Espanol 09:15 Barrio sesamo 09:45 Que viene el labo! 10:00 Tirame de la lengua 10:30 Cuentame como paso 11:35 Que corta es la vida 12:05 Espana de cerca 12:20 Fotografos 12:30 Europa 2002 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 A su salud 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de verano 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 El manantial 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 El planeta de los ninos 19:30 A saco 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:45 El Tiempo 21:50 "Bienvenido a Veraz" Cita con el cine Espanol reż.Xavier Castano, wyk.Roger Souza, Jean-Pierre Bagot, Madeleine Marie, Didier Pain film obyczajowy Francja/Włochy 1991 23:30 Coloquio informativo 00:30 La Mandragora 01:00 Metropolis magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Especial ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:20 "Mia per sempre" reż.Giovanni Soldati, wyk.Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca film obyczajowy Niem./Włochy 1997 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Trzej lekarze z sercem" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 21:05 "Serdeczna przyjaźń" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 21:55 Plus minus magazyn gospodarczy 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 Boulevard Bio talk show 00:00 Wat is? talk show 00:45 Magazyn nocny 01:05 "Spotkanie dwóch księżyców" reż.Zalman King, wyk.Sherilyn Fenn, Richard Tyson, Louise Fletcher, Burl Ives melodramat USA 1988 02:45 Wiadomości 02:50 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:50 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:20 Poradnik ARD magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 04:50 Wiadomości 04:55 Plus minus magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) ZDF 05:05 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Pełen dzbanek - codzienny serwis magazyn poranny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 "Klinika w Szwarcwaldzie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1985 10:50 "Moda na sukces" telenowela USA 1995 11:30 Praktyka magazyn medyczny (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Drehscheibe Deutschland magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:15 "Discovery - odkrywamy świat" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:15 Ryzyko teleturniej 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności 17:40 Ludzie dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny 18:00 "Rytm serca" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 "W rodzinnym gnieździe" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 20:15 "Weterynarz dr Engel" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 21:00 Frontalnie 21 magazyn publicystyczny 21:45 Wiadomości 22:25 Nocny pojedynek magazyn kulturalny 22:45 "Marzenia pod młotkiem" 37 stopni film dokumentalny 23:45 Wiadomości 00:00 "Stary" serial kryminalny (powt.) Niemcy 1997 00:55 Wiadomości 01:00 "Une liaison pornographique" reż.Frederic Fonteyne, wyk.Nathalie Baye, Sergi López, Jacques Viala, Paul Pavel film erotyczny (powt.) Belg./Lux./Szwajc. 1999 02:20 Wiadomości 02:25 Frontalnie 21 magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03:10 Nowość magazyn komputerowy 03:40 Wiadomości 03:45 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:35 nightscreen program komputerowy 3SAT 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 Świadkowie wieku magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 11:15 "Promieniujący kraj" film dokumentalny 11:45 tips & trends magazyn poradnikowy 12:15 "Córki przemocy" film dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Poza kontrolą (powt.) 14:00 "Rzut oka na przeszłość" film dokumentalny 14:30 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy 15:00 Hitec magazyn popularnonaukowy 15:30 "Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 15:45 "Talgo pendular" film dokumentalny 16:30 Kreta Radość podróżowania magazyn 17:15 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 "W drodze z akwizytorem" Reportaż ZDF film dokumentalny 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę magazyn 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Winny był tylko Bossa Nova" reż.Bernd Schadewald, wyk.Muriel Baumeister, Christian Standtke, Benjamin Fürmann, Fiona Schwarz film obyczajowy Niemcy 1992 21:45 "Los Rebeldes" reż.Ariane Kessissoglou film krótkometrażowy Kuba 2001 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 Silvia Grohs-Martin Gero von Boehm spotyka magazyn kulturalny 23:10 "Documenta 6, 1977 - Rewia młodych mistrzów" film dokumentalny 00:00 "Miriam Cahn" film dokumentalny 00:35 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:05 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:35 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 02:15 Studio europejskie magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03:10 "Zacierająca się granica" film dokumentalny 03:40 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 04:05 Silvia Grohs-Martin Gero von Boehm spotyka magazyn kulturalny (powt.) SAT 1 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Kupię sobie męża" reż.Gabriel Barylli, wyk.Gabriel Barylli, Mariele Millowitsch, Birke Bruck, Carsten Andörfer komedia Niemcy 1999 22:15 Akta 02/27 magazyn informacyjny (na żywo) 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1997/98 01:10 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny (powt.) 02:05 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:05 "Spheriks" serial animowany W. Bryt. 2002 03:35 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) 04:00 Akta 02/27 magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04:55 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) Kabel 1 06:40 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1991 07:35 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:35 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 09:35 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 10:35 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 11:40 Zärtliche Liebe - Drama, USA 1988 reż.David Anspaugh, wyk.Molly Ringwald, Andrew McCarthy, Patti D'Arbanville, Ben Stiller, Leon Russom, Molly Hagan, Viggo Mortensen, Doug Hutchison, Chaira Peacock 13:25 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 14:30 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1991 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Body Switch - Verhexte Küsse - Komödie, USA 1992 reż.Norman René, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Meg Ryan, Kathy Bates, Ned Beatty, Patty Duke, Richard Riehle, Sydney Walker, Stanley Tucci, Rocky Carroll 22:20 Der Sentinel - Im Auge des Jägers - Action - Serie, USA 1996 23:20 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 00:17 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:20 K1 Die Reportage - Magazin 01:05 Du wirst um Gnade betteln - Drama, USA 1998 02:40 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 03:31 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:35 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:35 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 Arte 14:00 Przy stole... w Algarve magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 14:30 "Katja Kabanowa" wyk.Orkiestra Filharmonii Czeskiej opera Leosa Janacka (powt.) Austria/Francja 1998 16:20 Siły natury 360° - Reportaż GEO operacja oberwanie chmury - reportaż 16:50 Lola magazyn dla kobiet (powt.) 17:25 Magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych (powt.) 19:00 Archimedes magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 Niebezpieczne komórki 20:40 Temat wieczoru - Inshallah Kabul - miasto zawieszone w czasie "Kabul - ponowne narodziny miasta" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:30 "Między minami i meczetami - podróż po niebezpiecznym Afganistanie" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:45 Dyskusja program publicystyczny 22:00 "Pewnego razu w Kabulu" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 22:25 "Dziennik z Kabulu - ekipa telewizyjna w zrujnowanym mieście" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 23:00 Norah Jones meets Gordon Haskell Music Planet 2Nite program muzyczny 00:05 Triki nocą magazyn animacji 00:30 "Home Movies" serial animowany USA 2000 00:55 "Phörpa" reż.Khyentse Norbu, wyk.Jamyang Lodro, Orgyen Tobgyal, Neten Chokling, Achee komedia (powt.) Australia 1999 02:30 Mic Mac magazyn kultury masowej (powt.) BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Click Online 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Earth Report 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Fast Track 15:45 Holiday 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 The Wheel Designing Our Lives 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Talking Movies 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Reporters 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 The Wheel Designing Our Lives 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Reporters 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report Bloomberg 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Rynki rozwijające się 09:50 Odsetki i koniunktury 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 Magazyn europejski 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Rynki rozwijające się 16:50 Odsetki i koniunktury 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 Magazyn europejski 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Prosto z parkietu 18:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 18:50 Bloomberg Forum 18:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:00 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Rynki rozwijające się 20:50 Odsetki i koniunktury 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 Magazyn europejski 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum 04:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.)